The United States National Committee of the International Union Against Cancer (UICC) of the National Academy of Science requests funding to support travel for 280 invited USA participants and young scientists who will be actively involved at the XIV International Cancer Congress to be held in Budapest, Hungary, August 21-27, 1986. The objectives of the 14th International Cancer Congress are to: 1) disseminate current knowledge of cancer, its prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment, rehabilitation, and continuing care with special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to the cancer problem; 2) disseminate current knowledge in the basic and professional educational programs for professional, allied health personnel and for volunteer cancer agency participants. Furthermore, the 14th International Cancer Congress will allow participants: 1) to exchange scientific information with their counterparts worldwide; 2) to learn of recent advances in both broad and specialized area; 3) to discuss problems common to many countries and/or areas; and 4) to make personal contacts with individuals having similar interests and stimulate international collaborations. The significance of these meetings is that they will allow for the review of new developments in the fields of basic cancer research, clinical advances, and cancer control. Participants will be encouraged to transfer knowledge to others in an atmosphere of friendly interaction, constructive criticism and international collaboration.